Dragon Ball Z: The Girl BOOK 1
by DBZgirl2012
Summary: This story is about a girl who starts out really weak in the very beginning, but then becomes very strong in the very end. BOOK 1 Sayain Saga This is about when the sayains had come to Earth. It's kind of sucky at first, but please read on afterwards, I hope it'll be better.


Before I start writing, I want to say something, and PLEASE don't skip.

Let me tell you first off that this is a remake of my fan fiction I wrote not to long ago. Mainly because people were writing rude comments, and one even had cussing (This is meant for all ages, please don't let any young kids see those words yet!). Second, I trailed way to far off of the original series. Also, no comments on how lame my character's name is. I know Dragon Ball Z is Japanese and her name isn't Japanese, but this is what I wanted. Also, I know Piccolo wouldn't become friends with her like that, but I can't think of anything else. I starting thinking of this fan fiction about over a YEAR ago, and I was to afraid to write it down and see what others would think about it, and I guess I was right to be afraid. I am not a good writer, so I write the way I do. Like I said, this is MY fan fiction, so I am able to change what I want about the series. I also know saying that my character is the "most powerful and most important" Z fighter in the series, but I just want a girl to important for once. (Yes I know there are important girls out there, like Maka from Soul Eater, but I'm just using it as a example.) Also, for some people that were saying that once Piccolo would find out that she's a sayain that he would kill her, but he didn't do that to Gohan, did he? And finally, if you don't have anything nice to say, DON'T SAY IT AT ALL!

If you read all of that, THANK YOU!

* * *

Our story begins on a so called mountain. In the original story, Piccolo stands there alone, right? But in this story, a little girl stands next to him. This girl's name is Christy, and she will become one powerful fighter one day, but not yet. Let me tell you her backstory before we begin. (Please don't make any rude comments about this!)

She is a sayain, as you can tell by her tail. So you can already tell that she was born on planet Vegeta. On the day when Frieza was going to destroy the planet, her mother knew what was going to happen, and she wanted her baby to be safe. So she took her and placed her in one of the pods and sent her away. But her mother didn't know that the pod she placed her in was a time pod, a pod on which when shut, all time inside would be frozen. She had landed on planet Earth, but her pod was never opened for a very long time. One day, though, a married couple were just walking in the woods, and found a crater with a pod in the middle of it. They opened it up, and they were surprised to see a crying baby in it. Compelled, they took the baby home and treated her as their own, despite her noticeable tail. One day when Christy was 1 and a half years old, her parents had met Piccolo while walking in the woods, and they became friends in a unknown way. A couple days later, Piccolo was invited to their house and was compelled to accept the invite. A couple minutes after Piccolo came, Christy started crying for an unknown reason, drawing all of them to her. That's when Piccolo met her, and for an unknown reason Piccolo started visiting more afterwards. As Christy grew older, Christy started to really like Piccolo, and he began taking a liking to her.

But about three weeks after she had turned 3, her house was caught on fire. Christy had noticed this while she was sleeping, and ran out of the house and survived. But her parents weren't so lucky. But before the fire had stopped, Christy noticed a figure that looked like it was flying away, and realized that the figure she saw was the person who started the fire. Piccolo had noticed some flames in the area where Christy's house was, and went to the area to see what was up. When he had arrived, he found the house in ashes, and Christy on her knees, crying her eyes out. Feeling sorry for her, Piccolo decided to take care of Christy until she was old enough to live on her own, even though he knew it would be a hard time. Christy now has learned some very basic steps on how to live in the wild during this time.

But at this time, her life will change drastically once again.

They were standing on the very edge of the so called mountain. Christy couldn't really tell what Piccolo was doing, but it just looked like he was just staring off into the distance. So she just decided to do the same, and the world looked so beautiful. But all of a sudden, Piccolo had turned his body around really fast, and Christy was confused on what was going on. "What's wrong Piccolo?" Christy asked in her oh-so cute voice. "There's a high power level coming right this way!" Piccolo said, sounding concerned and... scared, I guess you could say? Christy looked in the direction of where Piccolo was looking, and after a couple of seconds of looking, she started to see a light coming at them, and she started to get a little scared. As it got closer, she saw that it was a person that seemed like it was flying. Once the man had gotten right in front of them, he stopped and slowly lowered down to the ground.

Christy noticed a device of one of the guy's eyes, and she heard it beeping, freaking her out. "Excuse me for dropping in, I'm looking for a man named Kakarot, I thought you were him," the man said, scaring Christy with his voice. "Well you thought wrong, now turn around and get out of here before I get angry," Piccolo said, and Christy backed up a bit when Piccolo said that. "Well someone's having a bad day," the man said. "Believe me, you have no idea," Piccolo said, and Christy knew why, for they had some trouble a couple hours ago that she doesn't really want to remember. "Now get lost," Piccolo then said, and then the man laughed. "You would like that, wouldn't you," the man said, then putting his finger to the device on his eye. "Power level 322, I can tell you're not from this planet, but you'll be a fool to attack me, with such an, insignificant power," the man said, making Piccolo angry. "Now listen to me, you came here, I have no intensions for starting a fight," Piccolo said, pushing Christy back a bit. "I do," the man said, scaring Christy. Piccolo looked like he was ready to fight at any second.

She noticed Piccolo's muscles starting to bulk up a bit, and she backed up some more, but not enough for the man to notice so Piccolo could surprise the man with what ever he was going to do. Piccolo then lifted up his arms quickly and threw what looked like a blast of energy at the man. Piccolo then smirked, but then the smirk went away when he saw the man in the smoke, perfectly unharmed. "Impressive, you actually managed to singe some of my leg hair. But allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack," the man said, then scaring Christy. From what she's seen so far, she could tell that the man's attack could be deadly. "It's one of my favorites, I call it a 'Double Sundae,'" the man said, then lifting up his arm. "Now, see if you can follow this one," the man said, and Christy was getting really scared. But then, the man's device had beeped, and he looked at it. "Well I guess it's your lucky day, green man," the man had said. He then looked back the two, then looking at Christy, who winced at his look.

"But before I go, I might as well take this," the man said, walking over to them. Piccolo was prepared for anything, but was surprised when the man just literally pushed him out of the way, leaving Christy helpless and scared, who just looked at the man, scared. He grabbed her by the back of her shirt as Piccolo started to get up and noticed the man carrying Christy, who then flew away before Piccolo could do anything. "PICCOLO!" Christy screamed as she was carried across the sky at a incredible rate. In only a couple of seconds, she lost sight of Piccolo, and then was crying her eyes out. In a couple of minutes, the man then started lowering closer to the ground while he was flying, then stopped when they were really close to the ground. He walked a couple of feet, then threw Christy into what looked like a pod, and the door to the pod closed as Christy went in. She got up and then pounded on the door as hard as she could, screaming. The man had smirked before he flew off, leaving Christy all alone in the pod, scared out of her mind.

* * *

**Power Levels**

(I'll do this at the end of chapters so people can be caught up with how high everyone's power levels are going. NOTE: These are my own made up ones, except for Piccolo's right now)

**Christy**

Base: 12

**Piccolo**

Base: 322

**Raditz**

Base: 821

* * *

If you didn't read what I wrote all the way at the top, PLEASE do! It's important! And sorry if any of this is messed up, I'm still new to this.


End file.
